Romeo and Juliet go to Gravity Falls
by gravitysmallknucle
Summary: Romeo and Juliet are transported to Gravity Falls.


**Hey everybody I got a new story and It's pretty good. So I hope you enjoy it and Remember R &R when done guys. Now if you excuse me I have to write while the king of Hell (Crowley) tries to take me over. See yall in a bit. **

Romeo and Juliet go to Gravity Falls.

As Romeo and Juliet were kissing passionately, they felt burst of energy that they never felt before. They felt as if some broken chain in the universe had snapped back together and that's when they knew that they were meant to be together. They failed to notice that in the doorway of the room was none other than Juliet's cousin Tybalt. When he saw them his face was redder than a tomato and he was gripping the door frame with all of his strength. When Romeo and Juliet parted they saw Tybalt and he was running right towards Romeo.

When they saw Tybalt, Romeo and Juliet took off running and ran out the back door. When they got outside and thought they lost him, they ran into Mercutio. "What are you running from" said Mercutio with a worried look on his face. " We are running from Tybalt because he found me and Juliet kissing". "Why would he care about that"? "He cares because Juliet is a Capulet". "What. You were kissing your family's most sworn enemy's daughter? Romeo what were you thinking"? "I wasn't because even though our family's have been enemies, I still love her". "Wow, now that is love and courage. Alright Romeo, how can I help"? " Just tell us if you see Tybalt". "He's right there and boy is he fast".

As they started to run again with Mercutio, Romeo noticed a hole in a wall. "Hey guys, we can hide out in here". They all crawled into the hole to find that on the other side there was a really bright light which they first thought was the sun. Then they got to thinking and remembered that just a few seconds ago it was night. When they look around more they noticed really big things like chairs, pencils, cups and books. They then all heard Tybalt coming through the hole but as soon as he got through he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around in both wonderment and fear. "Where are we"? asks Tybalt. "No idea" says Juliet.

Then they all heard a loud thunk, and then another one. One after another until the thunks turn out to be footsteps. When they look towards the source they see a giant teenager with an Incredible's shirt, a pair of glasses and some green shorts. They saw him and he saw them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they all screamed. As they calmed down the teenager walked very slowly and took a seat in the chair next to the table and they stared at each other. "Who are you and what are you" Mercutio asked. "Oh, my name is ***** **(Can't have yall knowing my name)** , and I am a 15 year old human being. Who and what are you guys" I asked. " I am Mercutio and this is Romeo, Juliet, and Tybalt". "Wait, so you're the famous Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, and Tybalt"? "You know us". "Yeah everybody knows who you guys are. but what I'm wondering is how did you get here when I don't have a copy of the play. Wait a minute, my story." "Your what"? "My story that I'm writing. It's about you guys". "So we are ideas that came out of your head"? "No, just what I wrote". "Doesn't that also mean that everything else you wrote would come to life too"? "Hey, yeah you're right, but the only other thing that I wrote today was just some Gravity Fal-. Oh no". Just then they all heard a high pitched laughing coming from the computer,

As they look to the computer screen, a eyeball inside a triangle appears on the screen and flies through the screen, leaving a triangle shape on the screen. "Bill Cipher. Guys meet the most powerful dream demon that ever existed" I said. "Hey Pen, **(That's what he calls Me)** how's the writing"Bill says. "Going good but as you can see whatever I write it comes to life. Now you are back, this is what I get for writing fanfiction with you in it". "Aww, come on Pen, I'm not so bad". "Says the guy who is like a Doritos and don't forget you tried to take over the world. Thank god Dipper and Mabel stopped you". **(Not really spoilers cause the episode hasn't come out yet)** "Trust me those kids will pay someday but for now let's take care of your guests". "Don't do anything to them, just let them go home". "Now you know tha- OW" Bill shouted when Romeo threw a straightened paper clip at Bill. "Take us home or else" Romeo said. "Why you little, I'll show you what monsters really look like, I'll show all of you". Bill then snapped his fingers and The gang (Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Tybalt ) was transported to Gravity Falls.

As soon as they got there Tybalt looked at Romeo and charged him. When Tybalt slammed into Romeo they both went down and Tybalt just started punching Romeo shouting "You did this, you got us stuck here by getting that Bill guy angry and now we have no way of getting home". Mercutio pulled Tybalt off of Romeo and Juliet said " Alright guys, stop fighting, if we have any chance of getting out of here, we need to work together and not fight". They finally settled down and went into town to ask anybody for help. The first people they run across are Dipper and Mabel Pines. "Hi, I 'm Dipper and this is my twin sister Mabel". "Hi, we need help. We were transported here by Bill and now we have no idea how to get home". "let us help you. We have a great uncle who knows all about this sort of stuff". "OK, let's meet this great uncle of yours". They went to the Mystery Shack and found great uncle Ford. "Hey great uncle Ford, we found some people who are from a story and they need to get out of here through a hole of some sought that will lead them to the real world" said Mabel. "Oh, why I know where one is". "You do"? "Yeah, but's it's in the most dangerous place in the world. It's at Medusa's cave".

When Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio,and Tybalt got to Medusa's cave with shields and swords they saw the gate to the hole but the only way to open it was to turn a wooden wheel and hold on to it to keep it open. They were all looking at the gate that they didn't notice that Medusa was slithering behind them right now. Tybalt look down at his shield and saw the reflection of Medusa. "Cover your eyes" Tybalt said. He then closed his eyes and swings his sword towards Medusa and slices her head clean off. When the rest looked back all they saw was Medusa's body falling to ground and Tybalt picking up a head with every different type of snake on her hair instead of hair and when he picked her up her eyes were closed. "Well at least we have a more lethal weapon to attack Bill with" said Tybalt. "Hey, good call" said Romeo. As they are all still trying to find out way for all of them to get through they then hear a bunch of screams. "Hey didn't Ford say something about Medusa having sisters that can regenerate" said Juliet. "Yep" said Mercutio. As the screams were getting closer and closer, Mercutio acted fast and turned the handle. As the gate opened Mercutio said "Go, I'll be right behind you". Juliet was the first one through the hole and then Tybalt with the head. Romeo then was going through when the gate was starting to close behind him. "What are doing Mercutio" said Romeo. "I'm making sure they won't follow you. Now go, get home and marry Juliet". "You were and always will be my best friend". "Same to you. Now go". As they go down the hole, Mercutio broke the wheel, making sure that nobody could go through and get his friends. Medusa's sisters were right in the room and leaped at Mercutio. He fought them until one got on him and the others jumped on him and killed him.

Romeo, Juliet, and Tybalt got to the end of the hole and they were once again greeted with the "real world". They were looking around and then noticed Gavin tied down so he can't write. "Well, I see you guy's made it out of Gravity Falls, but you lost a person in the process" said Bill. " Bill you will pay for what you did. Tybalt, NOW" Romeo said. Tybalt pulled out Medusa's head and opened her eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHH" Bill screamed. Bill turned to stone and everybody cheered. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" Bill laughed. "Oh man I got you guys good. Did you really think that statue maker was going to defeat me. Me, an all powerful dream demon turned into stone by an overgrown snake". "Now what do we do" Tybalt said. "Well you could run or just DO THIS"! Bill then shot a beam of pure energy at Tybalt and disintegrated him. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Juliet. "Now it's your turn Juliet". Bill shot his laser and then Romeo stepped in front of Juliet and the laser hit him instead. "Romeo, no not you." Romeo said through her tears. "I will always love you Juliet. Now run. RUN". Romeo died right there in her arms and after a few seconds of crying she ran towards the hole to her world. Bill kept shooting at her but she was to fast. She finally made it to her hole and passed through. "Well, what's she gonna be able to do in her world. Nothing, that's what".

Juliet was running with so many tears running down her face that when she got to her house, Nurse saw her and called her father out. Her father comes out and sees her and he brings her in a tight squeeze. "My god I was so worried about you since you have been gone for 3 days" said Lord Capulet. "Father a magical entity has killed the love of my life, Romeo, and Tybalt". "You were in love with a Montague"? "Father, Romeo and Tybalt were killed by a dream demon called Bill cipher. We need the help of the Montagues to defeat Bill". "OK honey let's try". They both went to the Montague's place and told them the entire story and at first they didn't believe them. Until they showed them the hole. They both got all of their best men to fight and went into the hole. The Capulets saw Bill cipher and distracted him so that the Montagues could go untie Pen. When Bill realized what was going on, it was already too late because Pen had already written a part saying that Bill will forever live in this one sentence and will never leave it. Once Bill was defeated the Capulets and the Montagues were still enemy's because they were just getting rid of the guy who killed Romeo. (50 years later) We see a very old Juliet about to die and just very happy that she will see Romeo very soon. "This was a good life, but my time is over and it's time to see my love again". As she closes her eyes, she starts to see a beautiful white light with her family and Romeo. She did just died but her life with Romeo is just beginning.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHH. Finally Crowley is gone, thanks to Sam and Dean. That's what you get for trying to take over the body of a great writer. So I hope yall liked it and if you want more crossovers then tell me. See you guys in the next one.**


End file.
